The present invention relates to protecting devices against interfering electromagnetic radiation.
Electromagnetic radiation generated in a device may disturb either the device""s own operation or the operation of some external device. Generally, the aim is to protect sensitive devices and interfering sources of electromagnetic radiation against radiation by encasing them in packages made from a conductive material and by sealing the packages so tight that no interfering electromagnetic radiation can penetrate the package. This type of or similar protection of devices against electromagnetic radiation is called EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding.
One problematic area in EMI shielding is the sealing of junctions and joint surfaces comprised by devices, device cabinets and boxes. If the joint surfaces are not properly sealed with EMI gaskets, interfering electromagnetic radiation will quite easily pass through the joint. The best protection against interference is achieved when the joint surfaces are tightly sealed together galvanically. This means that resistance between the joint surfaces, so-called xe2x80x98junction resistancexe2x80x99, is as low as possible. However, it is difficult and expensive to manufacture such plane-like joint surfaces, where the surfaces are tightly attached to each other in every place galvanically. Therefore, solutions in which a good contact between the joint surfaces is not formed in every place but at certain distances along the whole length of the joint, are used for sealing joint surfaces. When the distance between the contacts formed is sufficiently short, electromagnetic radiation can no longer penetrate the joint in disturbing quantities. A sufficient contact distance depends on the frequency of the interfering radiation and the required attenuation level. Mechanical properties and the available space also affect the contact distance used. In connection with device cabinets and racks, a typical contact distance can be,e.g. 5-15 mm.
EMI sealing is required in various types of electric devices. Among others, EMI gaskets are used in device box and cabinet doors and apertures, as well as in partitions between different units inside device cabinets.
There are at least three types of gaskets that are most commonly used for EMI sealing. In one solution, a mantle is knitted from a conductive material around a resilient rubber compound or some other corresponding material. The mantle is knitted from a very thin wire that acts as a conductive fabric. When placed in between joint surfaces, these types of gaskets give an even contact but do not necessarily give a sufficient contact for EMI shielding due to the large contact area. They do not pierce through the surface, which is slightly oxidised or greasy. These types of gaskets may shed short pieces of wire, which can cause a short circuit after being passed on to a printed board. Neither do they endure friction and continuous wear.
In a second solution conductive particles are mixed inside a rubber-like sealing compound, the conductive particles forming a galvanic connection between joint surfaces when the joint surfaces are pressed together. However, the electroconductivity of these types of gaskets does not come near to that of, e.g. copper alloyed gaskets. Furthermore, the properties of these types of gaskets may change as they age.
A third solution is provided by spring-like gaskets bent from sheet metal. Their electroconductivity is good, but their manufacture is problematic. The manufacture of spring-like sheet metal gaskets requires expensive perforating and bending tools. In addition, the edges of the gaskets are sharp, whereupon one may hurt one""s hand on them, and the length of the gaskets is limited to the length of the sheet used in their manufacture, which normally is about 70 cm, in which case a full-length gasket must be assembled from several pieces.
The most significant disadvantage of a spring-like sheet metal gasket is, however, its susceptibility to being damaged due to its poor elastic properties. The gasket has extremely accurate tolerance of compression. If joint surfaces are pressed together too little, the gasket placed in between them will leak, as it is called, i.e. let electromagnetic radiation significantly through it. If again joint surfaces are pressed too much, a permanent deformation will take place in the gasket and its compression force will no longer be sufficient. Also in this case, the joint will begin to leak.
FIG. 1 illustrates an EMI gasket presented in the Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,606, which comprises a helical spring 10 made from a circular profiled wire and may comprise a layer 11 made on top of the spring from a conductive and ductile material. When this type of gasket is placed in between the surfaces to be sealed and the surfaces are pressed against each other, a contact is formed between the surfaces. The gasket is intended for sealing shafts and other surfaces with a circular cross-section, and their circumferences. A disadvantage of these types of gaskets is a reasonably complex manufacturing process, as well as the difficulty of fitting the gasket into small spaces.
Low structures and other objects that do not have much space for the joints of the structure are difficult to EMI shield with gaskets according to prior art, e.g. with helical spring-like EMI gaskets. Furthermore, it is difficult to attach an EMI gasket in narrow places.
Now, EMI sealing has been invented with the help of which the disadvantages presented above can be mitigated. It is characteristic of an EMI gasket made from an electroconductive wire by bending that the EMI gasket comprises, on a first plane, a bending portion that forms a first flat part for attaching the EMI gasket to a device to be EMI shielded so that the EMI gasket touches the device to be EMI shielded with its surface, which is according to said first plane.
Correspondingly, it is characteristic of a device according to the invention, the device comprising a first part, a second part and in between them an EMI gasket made from an electroconductive wire by bending for getting said first and second parts into contact and for preventing electromagnetic interference from penetrating the joining point between the first and second parts, that the EMI gasket comprises, on a first plane, a bending portion that forms a first flat part for attaching the EMI gasket to said first part of the device so that the EMI gasket touches said first part with its surface, which is according to said first plane, and that the EMI gasket attached to said first part of the device is adapted to form an electric contact between said first and second parts of the device when said first and second parts of the device are pressed together.
In accordance with the invention, the EMI gasket is made from a spring-like electroconductive wire that is bent in the appropriate shape depending on the use, so that the focus when bending the wire is on space saving solutions. According to the invention, the EMI gasket comprises a flat part by which the EMI gasket is easy to attach to its place of use. Typically, the attachment is carried out by pushing the EMI gasket into a groove adapted in connection with the joint to be EMI sealed. EMI tightness is achieved by pressing the joint surfaces together, whereupon the EMI gasket attached in between them comes into electric contact at short distances between the joint surfaces.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are intended solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.